This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Databases are structured, or semi-structured, sets of data that are stored in a computer. Typically, databases provide a way to organize large amounts of data in such a way that the data can be efficiently accessed, managed, and updated. Relational databases are a certain type of database where data is organized by tables, records (tuples, rows), and columns. Relational databases provide certain relationships between database tables to increase the speed and efficiency over a regular database. A user can interact with relational databases using a query language, e.g. a structured query language (SQL). SQL may be activated interactively or programmatically.